


Last Breath

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He always thought his dying thoughts would be his lifetime of regrets but it isn't.
Kudos: 3





	Last Breath

It's strange the things that fill your mind those brief few seconds before your dead. Jonah thinks about a snowy day in December. He was seven years old, cold and hungry as they fled to the US; rammed into a boat, hoping it wouldn't get sent back as many did.

His hands red from cold, clutching onto his mother's. His father promised to join them later but never did. Jonah knew then he wouldn't. It was a lie to make them all feel better, a fairytale of hope to tell themselves in the darkest of days. 

His mother was his anchor in a world of chaos and death. Her hand had trembled as he held it. If it was from the cold or fear, he never did find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am.well of his backstory in the comics but changed for the show


End file.
